


Just Relax

by QueenCurphy



Series: The Broken Prince and The Iron Man [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Role Reversal, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Stark won't stand by and watch his husband descend into a madness he was once lost in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

With eyelids heavier than lead, Tony ran his palms down his sallow cheeks and groaned in frustration. The calculations didn't add up, nothing on the screen made any sense at all. 

"Anthony," came a familiar, velvet purr from the doorway. Loki entered the lab cautiously, striking emerald eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Not now Lo." Tony didn't bother looking over to his lover. Loki moved like liquid smoke, appearing behind Tony's chair with deadly silence. A long, pale hand landed gracefully on a tense shoulder, thumb rubbing delicate circles into aching muscle.

"Anthony, you need to sleep. This is not healthy. Please." 

Loki was right, Tony knew it, but that didn't matter; the suit had failed, malfunctioned, and Tony needed answers. After spending eighteen consecutive hours hunched over computer screens and blueprints, Tony was no closer to working it out. "How?" Tony whispered for the hundredth time.

Loki leaned over Tony, teeth nipping at his ear, "Take a break, come back tomorrow morning," Tony felt a silky tongue caress the shell of his ear, "Come to bed."

The pleading, alluring tone in Loki's voice caused a warm flood deep within Tony's stomach; there were very few things that could distract the engineer when he was in his over-obsessive state, and the top of that very small list, was Loki. A dreadful pang of guilt dropped like bricks in Tony's gut; he'd neglected and most likely worried his husband, and that was an awful kick to the nuts. 

"Loki, I'm sorry." Loki winced at the break in Tony's voice; knowing that he was feeling shitty for his behaviour. However, the man had worked himself into the ground for the last eighteen hours and now Loki really needed him to rest before he permanently damaged himself. Loki buried his nose in the mess of dark curls atop of Tony's head and smiled; he knew just what his love needed to help him relax. 

Without another word, Loki coaxed Tony to his feet with a gentle tug, the shorter man swayed on weak legs, exhaustion taking over and causing his vision to fog. Tony followed Loki's lead, through the lab doors, up the stairs and to the bedroom. As soon as Loki's slender fingers released the fabric of Tony's shirt, he fell back onto the mattress like lead. 

"Just relax, my love." Loki husked, releasing a green aura that rippled down Tony's body, taking his clothing away with it. At the foot of the bed, Loki stripped by hand; pulling his shirt over his head, swaying his hips as he shimmied so elegantly out of his dark, tight jeans. 

"I'm naked?" Tony mumbled, eyes rolling back with the sheer tiredness taking over. 

"Yes. I'm going to take care of you Anthony. Just, relax." Loki crawled up the bed, alabaster contrasting with olive skin as he straddled Tony's thighs. Tony simply hummed in reply, body too worn-out to move. Loki took him in his hand, extracting a sleepy moan from his loose lips, "That's it sweet one, relax."

Tony tensed at the sensation of warm slickness around his length; the Asgardian prince pumped him slowly, thumb swiping over the slit with a delicious pressure. Tony's eyes drifted down, another moan passing his lips when he discovered Loki's other hand between his own thighs, working himself open. Through blurred, tunnel vision, Tony made out the blissful state on his lover's beautifully pale face. "Lo- Loki, on your back. Need to have you now."

Loki dismissed Tony's demand; even though Anthony usually took the dominant role, today, Loki was in charge. Tony may feel the need to be on top, but Loki knew he just didn't have the stamina until he'd rested. "No Anthony, I'm taking care of you. All you need to do is lay back and relax."

Tony shuddered, ice chills running through his blood as Loki emphasised the last syllable with a snake-like hiss. He watched, exhaling shallow breaths, as Loki raised his hips and positioned himself before sinking down. Cosmic green and tobacco brown eyes rolled back in sync, hoarse groans creating a symphony in the room. 

"Anthony," Loki crooned, perfect pink lips catching between pearly teeth. Tony grasped the bed sheets and tried his hardest to buck his hips, but the usually feather light weight of Loki atop of him weighed down his tired bones. 

"Loki, fu-fucking move." He croaked, his chest heaving and breaking into a cold sweat. His fingers remained vice-like in the covers, the only movement his reserved energy could muster. 

Loki didn't move, not straight away. He arched his back, allowing Tony's hard heat to slip deeper inside and nudge against the aching bundle of nerves. Loki almost screamed, jaw hanging wide open, brow knitted as he clenched around the thick cock he impaled himself on. There was no better feeling than his husband filling and stretching him, Loki believed. "Anthony, oh Anthony." 

Tony was being driven crazy, Loki's wanton moans as he chanted his name like a mantra sent bolts of electricity through his veins. He fought against his drooping eyelids just so he could witness the beauty of Loki's lithe body shaking above his. "Loki, baby, please move!"

On the first firm rock of Loki's hips, Tony saw stars; and according to the drawn out howl from Loki, the raven-haired beauty had seen them too. Tony wanted nothing more than to roll Loki beneath him, pin his face into the pillows and take him with brute force; unfortunately, the ex-playboy was having enough trouble just trying to keep his eyes open. Finally admitting defeat, Tony felt his body sink into the mattress. Loki felt the tension leave Tony's muscles and he grinned like the cat that had finally got the cream. "Good boy, my beautiful good boy," he praised, hips stuttering forward sharply.

Tony yelped, actually yelped as he felt Loki's prostate flush against the head of his cock; the blunt force of pleasure knocked Loki off balance, sending him hurtling forward. His hands splayed over Tony's chest, giving him perfect leverage to begin his frantic hip rolling. Tony wasn't sure how much more he could take before Loki killed him. "Ah-AH! Anthony! Kiss me," 

With newly obtained adrenaline, Tony managed to raise his arms far enough to catch Loki in time; the God threw himself over Tony's chest, mouth latching onto his as he pushed back onto his lover's straining dick. A curtain of ebony hair hung around Tony's face, enclosing the pair in darkness as their tongues clashed. Loki's rhythm never broke as he bucked with a desperate need, his walls contracting around Tony erratically. 

"Lo-Loki, baby, slow down, I'm close." Tony stuttered between hard kisses. Loki dragged himself away from soaked lips, doe like eyes now burning with dark arousal; he sat back, straightening his spine and changing his pace. His hands fell back to wrap around Tony's thighs and he slowly circled his hips with a torturous tempo. 

"Let me take care of you Anthony. In sickness and in health," He threw his head back as a particular twist of his hips caused a breathtaking jolt deep inside, "Your brilliant mind is a gift, but alas it's also your sickness; let me relieve you of all your stress. Share your burden with me, as you asked me to do with you." The soft chords of Loki's trembling voice brought Tony even closer to the edge; and finally Tony understood. This beautiful creature above him, a God amongst men, wanted nothing more than to take care of him for once. This tearaway Prince that Tony had fallen hard for, had married and made his one and only; the broken man he'd rebuilt and nurtured, wanted to return the favour. 

Love swelled heavily in Tony's heart and his Arc Reactor seemingly glowed brighter, throwing a blue haze over his husband's milky skin. He was teetering on the very fine line of his climax, the sensation amplified by the pure adoration shining in Loki's eyes; Tony growled with urgency, "Loki, I'm so close,"

"Then come, my love." Loki mustered every muscle in his tight heat to constrict, pulling another feral sound from Tony, "Release yourself and fill me completely. Come, Anthony, come!" 

On command Tony came, surrounded by blinding light. The strained cry that escaped his chest boomed throughout the room, accompanied by a high wail of euphoria from his love. Loki hurriedly reached for his own throbbing erection, only having to twist the leaking head once to summon his own orgasm. He spilt across Tony's stomach and chest in four long ropes, splashing his chin with the force of his climax. 

Entirely sated, Tony finally felt himself succumb to exhaustion and he closed his eyes. He felt Loki lower himself onto his chest, making every effort to keep Tony's length and release inside of him as he tucked his face into the crook of his neck. The smell of coconut and almond filled Tony's nostrils as soft hair splayed across his cheek, the homely scent lulling him into the beginnings of a peaceful slumber. 

"How?" Tony asked himself a final time, and Loki nosed further into his damp skin.

"Sleep now, love. Tomorrow you will work it all out, my handsome genius."

Tony gave in and drifted into silent darkness.


End file.
